1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle driving assist system that assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates a vehicle driving assist system that urges a driver to slow down (decelerate) in selected locations.
2. Background Information
Various vehicle driving assist systems has been proposed to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle. One example of a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-018461 in which the system assists a driver approaching an intersection without a traffic light from a road that does not have the right of way with respect to the other road forming the intersection. This system assists the driver by displaying an image of the other road forming the intersection when the driver's vehicle is about to enter the intersection. This system displays the situation in both the left and right directions when the driver's vehicle is about to enter the intersection. The system enables the driver to check the situation in the left and right directions to avoid having a collision with another vehicle. Another example of a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-208431.